


Poser

by skyline999



Series: Kinky Fantasy of Bottom Jason & Bottom Damian [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Daddy Issues, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne has a vagina, Dick Grayson hasn't been Robin, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Sex Worker Jason Todd, Sugar Daddy, Translation, Translation in English, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd’s inevitable mistake. She died of Bruce, as a Robin. When she came back to life, Jason saw through the telescope a boy in a neat suit and with meticulously combed hair, standing alongside the old man. That’s his son, Damian Wayne. Bruce has a biological son, a new Robin, and there’s no longer a place for her around Bruce.Jason thought her relationship with Bruce was over until she met Damian once again, in a different capacity.This is a story of female Jason Todd regaining her life goal and hermaphrodite Damian Wayne learning to accept himself.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, slade wilson/damian wayne
Series: Kinky Fantasy of Bottom Jason & Bottom Damian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727536
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [装逼](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277196) by [skyline999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999). 



> I originally wrote the story in Chinese and received comment speaking of language barrier. So I decide to translate it into English for more people to read it. Given that English is not my mother language, there might be a few grammar mistakes. Please feel free to inform me.
> 
> I'm still writing this story and haven't finished it yet. The translation work will be updated later. You can check for the newest chapter through the link above.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

As soon as he opened the door, Damian was keenly aware that someone was in the room.

Whether it's the black stiletto heels and men's leather shoes that fell on the entrance, or the messy clothes scattered on the floor extending all the way to the semi-closed bedroom door, from which a woman’s groan could be heard vaguely, it is an indisputable fact that Jason brought the client home, if it can be called a ‘home’.

Damian squeezed his fist silently.

He took off his muddy and dusty shoes, placed them on the crumbling shoe rack, and picked up and put straight the high heels that fell to the ground. As for the men’s leather shoes alongside, Damian spat, and did not mean to straighten them.

Before going to the bathroom, the boy detoured a bit and leaned quietly against the bedroom door for a while listening to the sound. Jason has a good voice, hoarse, and sexy. Sometimes you can't even tell whether she is pretending to be really comfortable. But Damian knew it was all Jason's acting.

Damian listened for a while and walked away. He didn't have the habit of peeping at other people's privacy. He did it just for confirming Jason’s status. Damian told himself in heart that if she was forced, he would break into the bedroom as soon as possible and break the man’s leg. Damian Wayne always keeps his word.

* * *

When Damian came out of the bath, he ran into the client who came out of the room just after sex.

The man was wearing a shirt and trousers, holding the cock in one hand and ready to pee. While Damian was wearing nothing.

The boy's body was slender, his bronze skin has a delicate luster. Damian haven’t got any fur between legs, and his pinky genitals dangling silently in the sight of the man in front of him.

The client’s eyebrows were raised, staring vaguely at the boy who was standing naked. He was then warned fiercely by Damian, with his eyes.

The underage boy had the same green eyes as the woman in the room, but his were greener. While Jason’s eyes were a kind of gray green between blue and green, Damian’s were pure green, uncontaminated, and as transparent as if they had been fished out of the freezing water of the Lazarus pit.

I wonder what this brown-skinned bitch tastes like. The client thought so, and then he happily rubbed his penis to pee.

Damian pushed open the bedroom door and saw the woman sitting in the messy bed sheet. Jason's black hair was scattered and part of her black eyeshadow was rubbed off. Her upper body was leaning against the head of the bed, and her skin was covered with traces of lust. She didn’t bother to cover up, and smoked lazily with her legs wide open.

“-tt-”Damian flicked his tongue, finding a corner of the crumpled quilt, throwing it to Jason, and then turned to the kitchen to get water.

The client left after pissing. Damian sat on Jason's and the only bed in this apartment, with his hands holding a cup.

“I think I’ve told you to stop bringing clients home, Todd. ” 

“It’s none of your business.” Jason took the water and blew a smoke ring at Damian. Her muscles are sore, and her throat is dumb. This client is exceptionally persistent. But considering the amount of money he paid, Jason temporarily kept him on the list of returning customers.

After all, tonight's remuneration alone is enough for them to pay half a month's rent.

Damian puckered his lips and said nothing.

Jason finished most of his cigarettes, pushed the butt against the bed, and threw it out of the window with a shot. The woman lifted her legs and got off the bed. The quilt slipped down the floor along the curve of her legs and Damian immediately picked it up and put it back to the bed.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow，going to school ? "

“-tt-,use your brain, Todd. Father has got monitors at every corner of the school. Only idiot goes to school. ”

“So you dropped out of school. ” The woman looked back at the boy.

“I already know what the school teaches. ” Damian lay motionless.

“You have to go back to school. ” Jason suddenly became very agitated, her gray green eyes flashing in the backlight shadows as if alive.

“I’m not going. ” Damian rolled over, wrapped himself in the quilt, and curled up.

Two months ago, Damian had a big quarrel with the old man, that is, his father, Bruce Wayne. The boy ran away from home in anger and was picked up in the back alley of the bar by Jason, who took him home. This is all the information Jason has got so far.

Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd’s inevitable mistake. She died of Bruce, as a Robin. When she came back to life, Jason saw through the telescope a boy in a neat suit and with meticulously combed hair, standing alongside the old man. That’s his son, Damian Wayne. Bruce has a biological son, a new Robin, and there’s no longer a place for her around Bruce.

Jason thought her relationship with Bruce was over until she met Damian once again, in a different capacity.

This time, Jason was a bitch, and Damian was a stray.

* * *

“... ”

Jason held a cigarette butt and looked at the boy squatting at the root of the wall. The rain was getting heavier, almost putting out the cigarette.

She irritably dusted the rain off her coat, sucked in the last bite, and then threw the thoroughly wet cigarette butts on the ground.

“Are you coming home with me or not? ”

The boy was in such a mess that his shirt was so smeared with mud that one could hardly see the original color. But his eyes were bright and he stared straight at the woman in front of him. His black hair clung to his forehead, reminding Jason of a wet cat.

“Jason Todd, ” The boy said, pronouncing Jason’s name syllable by syllable, his teeth chattering slightly from the cold, “the dead Robin. ”

Jason raised his eyebrows and squatted down to stare at the boy, "Damian Wayne, the old man's own son. "

There was a flash of surprise on the boy’s face, but he quickly covered it up. Damian continued to gnash his teeth: ”Bi-tch. ”

“uh-huh. ”Jason was not annoyed, either, and reached out to get Damian’s clenched fist.

Identity had been confirmed. And despite the grim expression on his face, Damian had let down his guard against Jason. Wordlessly, Damian let Jason take his hand out of his sleeve, hold it in her hand, and then obediently followed she back to her apartment.

Time flies. Months have past.

Meanwhile, Damian has figured out Jason’s daily routine. Wake up at 10 a.m. , stay in bed until noon, and don’t get out of bed until the bladder is about to explode. Jason will listen to the music and do some reading in the afternoon. After 5 p.m. , it’s work time.

Jason usually doesn’t bring her client home, unless the payment is well. Damian doesn’t like this, but they need money.

Damian destroyed all communication equipment and no longer contacts the members of the young Titan. He isn’t returning to Wayne Manor for good. Though Damian has a private account which his father doesn’t know the existence of, there is not much fund in it. So they have to earn money on their own.

As for the reason for running away, Jason assumes that the boy is in a rebellious period, but Damian doesn’t say so.

He has some... more privacy reasons.

* * *

Damian's body is very special, he has two sets of reproductive organs. That is, behind the penis, there is also a small vagina buried, which leads all the way to the young uterus in his body.

Perhaps the Assassin League feels that hermaphrodite is the most perfect existence. But Damian has argued with Bruce about it for several times. A man who has always been known for reason and restraint seems to be insane about Damian's physical status, and this is puzzling.

"Father, I don't understand, " said Damian Wayne, dressed in a modified Robin uniform with long sleeves and trousers, “I have strong limbs, superb detective skills and fighting skills, and I am capable of protecting myself. Why do you always refuse to trust me? "

"It's not a matter of trust or distrust, Damian. " The man in the bat suit was silent for a while. "I'm just worried. "

“Worried about what? Dying like the incompetent Robin of my predecessor? ”

"Damian! Language! " Bruce's face twitched, as if he was stabbed a nerve.

“-tt-”

Unable to talk. Damian doesn’t expect it works either.

* * *

Damian blinked, refocusing his eyes on the mottled ceiling of Jason's apartment. The sheets and quilts were replaced with a new set. Jason was lying quietly beside him, breathing shallowly.

He must have fallen asleep just now. Damian jerked up from the bed.

Awakened by Damian's movements, Jason covered her head with a pillow and kicked the boy slightly: "What are you doing right now? Are you crazy? "

Damian reached out and picked up Jason's phone on the bed, lit the screen. It was two o’clock in the morning.

The boy lay straight back on the bed.

He thought of the past, from the League of Assassin, to the cabinet in batcave. The room was still dim, but something began to become clear in Damian's mind.

Jason soon fell back to sleep, purring slightly because of a misaligned head position.

Damian rolled over to face Jason. The boy got stunned for a while from Jason’s sudden movement of her leg which straddled his waist.

Damian flicked the hair off Jason’s face with his fingers, silently watching the woman’s quiet and pale sleeping face.

As Jason snored, Damian made a decision in his heart.

Starting from tomorrow, he is no longer Damian Wayne.

He is Damian al Ghul.


	2. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piercing, and tattoos

Damian had his ears pierced.

Jason discovered this while brushing her teeth in the morning.

"Damian? When did you ... get your ears pierced? " Though Jason’s face was covered with tiredness due to staying up late last night, her surprise could not help but coming out from her face.

" -tt- , why should I inform you this?" The boy stared at his reflection in the mirror and brushed his teeth carefully, "Your toothpaste is dropping out, Todd. ", shrugging to signal Jason about the toothpaste at the corner of her mouth.

Jason spit out the foam in his mouth and continued to stare at Damian's earlobe in shock.

Damian's earlobe is thin, slightly red and swollen after perforation. In order to prevent the hole from closing up, he pierced the ear hole with a toothpick, which makes his bronzed skin look primitive and erotic.

Jason suddenly noticed that Damian's temperament had changed, but she couldn't tell the specific difference. Something just felt different to her.

Perhaps it is what they call puberty. The woman shook her head and left the idea aside.

Two days later, Jason found a small piece of tattoo on Damian’s right ankle, a black bat resting aggressively on the boy’s slender ankle.

"So you start tattooing now? "

Jason stretched her toes to touch Damian's ankle on the bed, who was holding a book from Jason's shelf and reading it carefully.

"Hiss, don't touch. " The tattooed skin was red and swollen, coated with a transparent layer of antiphlogistine. It felt tingling when touched, so Damian retracted his calf with a grimace.

"A bat? " Jason grinned, "Interesting. "

"It’s none of your business. "

"Hey kid, I was once a Robin, anyway," the woman lay on the bed and looked at Damian with her chin on her hand, Her black hair slipping off her smooth shoulders, "Robin has daddy issues. "

Damian looked up at Jason violently, frowning his eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Todd?"

"Come on, don't pretend," Jason stared at Damian playfully. "You have all the words written on your face. "

"I don't ... "

"You love your father, although I don't know if it is sexual." Jason pointed out directly ,her sharp eyes almost looking through Damian.

Damian remained silence.

The air froze for a minute, and even the noisy crows in the alley lost their voice. After a while, Jason sighed softly, as if to release something buried years ago.

"I loved Bruce once... before I died."

" -tt- , shame of you, Todd."

"Fuck," Jason suddenly regretted talking to Damian, " ... fuck it, you won't understand it."

"An incompetent woman blinded by love." Damian felt bored and picked up the book again.

"I beg your pardon?"

Damian ignored her. Jason felt upset and got up from the bed to smoke on the balcony.

* * *

Damian felt upset.

There’s no need for keen insight and meticulous logical reasoning. The smell of cum all over the room as soon as opening the door explained everything. Todd is an idiot, Damian remarked in his heart.

She brought the guests back to the apartment, again.

The toilet of the apartment is limited in space, so the bathroom and the sink are connected. The steam from the bathroom makes the mirror of the sink fuzzy.

Damian stared at the misty mirror, and raised his hand to wiped out the steam on the mirror. The boy in the mirror was naked, his armpits and crotch were smooth and hairless, his bronze skin was slightly flushed, and there’s a colorful poisonous snake hovering around his collarbone. It opened the bloody mouth to bite the boy’s fragile neck, which makes it look dangerous and erotic.

Damian reached for the new snake tattoo and slightly shrank his shoulders.

The soundproofing of the walls of the apartment was not good. Damian could hear from the bathroom Jason's moans in the bedroom.

The man on Jason’s bed looked familiar. He had black hair and blue eyes, Roma, and in a good figure. Damian leaned against the door frame and recalled, then he suddenly realized that he was the same man Jason took home.

Jason never picks up repeat customers, unless...

Because there was a tingling sensation in the skin on the back of the neck, Damian lay down with his back towards Jason, leaving Jason and her guest behind him.

The presence of the third person excites the man, he thrust even harder into Jason who tried to say something to Damian and failed because of the movement of their body.

After a while, the man growled and released himself inside Jason. Jason raised her leg and kicked the man’s soften penis out of her body.

The man was not annoyed either. He dropped the condom on his penis with one hand, simply knotted it, and threw it into the trash can beside the bed. Then he hugged Jason's naked body and enjoyed the gentle moments after sex.

The man's gaze drifted to Damian who’s lying aside.

"Won't you try this, boy?" He licked his lips and his eyes fell on the serpentine tattoo on Damian's neck, "God, your skin is so beautiful ... "

Jason slapped the man in the face.

"Stay away from him, or you will pay. " The woman hissed and murmured viciously.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch him, " the man raised his hands and surrendered. He lowered his head and kissed the lips of the woman in his arms. "Don't be mad, baby, my semen is all yours, is that all right?" meanwhile tossing the erect nipples on Jason's chest.

"Hmm ... hah, as long as the money is good," Jason raised her lower body with a smile, her legs clasping the man's waist and carrying it on her body, "I am your private bitch ... continue fucking me. "

"Say my name, Jay. "

"Negative, that requires extra money, dear. "

* * *

"Dawood al ... Gul? " The doorman held a cheap cigar. His untidy teeth were dyed dark by nicotine. When he spoke, he kept breathing out smoke. "It doesn't sound local. "

Dirty and cheap. Damian frowned unmarkably. Jason smokes as well, but not only does she have no yellow teeth, she also has no bad breath.

"It’s my mother's last name." said the boy, wearing a rumpled white shirt, the hem tucked into his narrow suit shorts, revealing his slender brown legs. The high-tube white socks were tightly wrapped around the calf and confined in a pair of regular leather shoes, perfectly covering all the sexy parts, but just enough to stimulate the secret fantasy of adult male.

"Kid, are you of age?" The doorman put down the newspaper in his hand. "No minors are allowed here."

"Please, sir, " Damian squeezed out a pitiful expression, his green eyes even sparkling, "Father has left my mother... " his eyes dropped, and his hands clenching, "I have to get this job. I am seventeen already. My height is just because of malnourished ... "

Damian just had told a lie.

"Oh, oh, poor boy, I'm sorry for your father," The doorman’s face softened at the sight of the tears in Damian’s eyes. He stretched out his fat palm to touch Damian's shoulder, with his little finger furtively hooking up the collar of the boy.

"Don't be worried, take here as your second home," the doorman grinned greasily, "Forget about your father."

If imagination could kill men, the doorman in front of Damian should have already died ten thousand times. But it can’t.

Damian walked in without looking back. The club's ground is arranged underground, and the steeper the steps, the darkness gradually enveloped the Damian's body. There’s no sound to be heard.

At the end of the steps was a thick soundproof door which separated two worlds. There was a silent darkness in front of the door, and a luxury world behind the door.

Damian pressed the bell next to the door, and waited for a moment until a well-dressed waiter opened the door. The waiter looked surprised when he saw Damian, but he quickly covered it with a smile: "Please come in," he glanced at the nameplate on Damian's chest, "Mr. al Gul ."

After passing the door, the child was relieved. The mission tonight has just begun.*

The one in the west deck was too poor. He sat there for almost two hours but only ordered one soda.

The one next to the bar looked too outdated, with a neat suit on the surface, but the faded handkerchief falling from the trouser pocket revealed the his nature.

The one standing under the dance floor was a pervert who had slipped his hand into his pants and jerked off to the dancer, thinking no one would notice.

Damian sneered.

He sat on a high stool against the wall in a booth, feet hanging, and his calf swaying. His green earrings glow in the dim light, making the dark skin of Damian looks mature and erotic.

He observed secretly and crossed off unqualified people on the list one by one.

"Our lost boy can't find his dad? " The voice of an adult male suddenly appeared from the top of Damian’s head, deep and vigorously, with a few hints of smile.

Damian raised his head suddenly, his body making a defensive posture subconsciously.

Being able to approach Damian without realizing it proved that the comer was a man of ability. The man was tall, gray-haired, with a muscular body wrapped in a tidy suit. His right eye wore a black blindfold, and the facial features were too dizzy to see clearly in the dark.

Despite the disguise, Damian quickly figured out the identity of the man. When the man spoke again, the boy confirmed his conjecture.

The one-eyed man restricted Damian to the deck with his body, "Dawood al Gul, what a good name," he grinned.

"Or should I call you, Damian Wayne?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As for Damian’s mission, it’s quite simple: to find a sugar daddy.


	3. Freezing Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian didn't mean to bring out the quarral, but actually he did.

" Slade Wilson. "

Damian raised his chin arrogantly in the shadow cast by the man and looked up at him calmly, "What are you doing here."

"Maybe this question is up to you?" Slade seemed to be pleased by the boy's posturing. He reached out and messed up Damian's neat hair, feeling the his stiffness and an imperceptible shiver under his palm.

"Sugar Daddy Club. Seriously?" The backlight of the club just shone right over the man's shoulder, illuminating half of Damian's face and his emerald green stud earrings. Slade's smile deepened, "Don't Pretend to know nothing, you are not an ordinary kid, Wayne. "

"It's al Gul." Damian corrected.

Slade looked surprised.

"So is this some kind of game our young master of the League of Assassin playing? Seeking for stimulation, or what?"

"I have no obligation to tell you this." Damian frowned, slapping Slade's hand and trying to get rid of it, but failed again.

"Let me go, Slade."

"Well - I am not buying it," Slade leaned his crotch against the edge of the deck. The man looked comfortable and lazy. "I have got our young master's little secret now. Do you think I will let you go easily, Damian? "

"What are you talking ab..."

"Shh-shh” Slade put his forefinger to his lips, "Be quiet, proud Damian al Gul would never let anyone else know his little secret about Daddy. Some little dirty dirty thoughts - am I saying right? "

The boy's lips tightened.

Slade was a very crafty man, old man. He was fully aware of his age and his methods which were a fatal appeal to boys of this age, and he made good use of it. Damian, like his prey, had already been caught by an invisible web. The boy knew by now that he couldn't run away any more.

"What do you want from me."

Using a declarative sentence instead of an interrogative one, this was the last stubbornness of the charming prey before it was captured. Even in the case of being threatened, Damian still retained the arrogance in his spine and did not want to treat it as being coerced, but to regard it as a mercy. A typically-Damian style.

However, what difference did it make?

"Don't act like I am forcing you," said the man, unclasping his hand, and embraced the slender waist of the boy with irresistible force, "We both know what you want, and you know what I have got, so we are going to do something that makes us both happy ... right? "

Damian felt itchy by the bursts of heat blown by Slade in his ears. He tightened his neck back and said: "Unable to satisfy me, and you will hear rumors saying ‘Slade Wilson is a man of impotence’ tomorrow morning."

Slade laughed and said nothing.

* * *

Damian did not go home that night.

To be precise, Jason did not care about this matter before mid night because she was not at home either. But after that, when Jason came home from work, she didn't see the fast-asleep figure on the bed. She had a moment of worry at that time.

Kidnapping and assassination, not likely, given that Damian had been well-trained. So the kid had most probably returned home, that home, Wayne Manor. At least Jason thought so, she would not admit that there was a faint sense of loss somewhere in her heart, and maybe a bit of jealousy. Damian had reasons to go back home, whereas she had lost hers a long time ago. Any way, returning home was always a good thing.

The landlady had turned off the hot water already, so Jason took a brief shower with lukewarm water, then wrapped herself in a towel and went back to bed. Damian’s pillow was empty. Jason blinked at the pillow. Damn, she was getting used to the feeling of falling asleep with someone else in her arm.

During the night Jason woke up once. There was the sound of a newspaper boy pedaling his bicycle to deliver newspapers outside the window. It was hard to see the sky from Gotham's deepest alley, but breath of dawn was sneaking through the window. Jason took the jacket over her head to blocked the light and sound. She didn't want to wake up from the dream yet.

When Jason finally woke up and saw Damian sitting in the living room, she pinched her chest to make sure that she was not dreaming.

"Damian ...? Didn't you go back to Wayne Manor?"

" -tt- , when did I say going back to the manor?" The boy looked clean and tidy, except for a few blushes on his cheek. Perhaps it's a bruise, Jason thought.

"pfft, you were away from home all night and returned without saying a word, and I thought you were kidnapped."

"You are the one to be kidnapped." Damian replied casually.

Jason's pupils were dilated.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" Damian looked up strangely at Jason, whose tone suddenly became weird.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?"

"What's wrong with you, Todd?" Caught by Jason's inexplicable anger, Damian became irritable, and then he suddenly remembered something, the boy's put on a nasty smile, "Oh I see, you were kidnapped by the joker and died from it. You think that I would be the sa- "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jason interrupted Damian with a roar, her entire body was trembling, nails almost embedded in her palms. The woman took a long breath and held it for a long time before suppressing her inner impulse.

"Do you think I was willing to be kidnapped?"

"As for the result, is there any difference between these two?" Damian shrugged, "You left father and abandoned Robin's identity. This is the truth."

"HE LEFT ME!" Jason shouted angrily, "He never cared where I went or what I did. Even when I was caught by the joker and tortured to the last breath, he didn't show up ..."

Damian frowned and looked at Jason: "You are wrong, Todd ..."

"Don't mention it in front of me any more, say it again and I will ..."

"You won't understand ... I have imagined many possibilities, the worst situation being ..." Jason buried her head in her arms and fell down at the corner, "Bruce has already lost me, he can’t stand another lost any more ..."

"..."

"Todd, I feel sorry for this time ..." Damian bit his lip and finally spoke softly.

"Don't touch me!" Jason yelled, knocking off Damian’s outstretched hand. "Go away! Go away! ... leave me alone!"

Damian remained in the position where his hand was knocked off. Jason only used thirty percent of her strength, but Damian’s felt the back of his hand was burning with painful, and his pulse even seemed to be tingling.

"... I see."

Damian retreated to the entrance, pulled his shoes off the shoe rack, put them on quickly, and then opened the door. The boy paused at the door, looked back at Jason, who was still sitting motionlessly on the floor, and calmly notified her.

"I won't be back tonight either, so don’t wait for me."

The door slammed shut.

* * *

"Missing someone?" Slade kissed on Damian's lips, but was pushed away.

"Mind your own business, don’t bother ... Umm"

Slade dug two of his fingers, and Damian couldn’t help but gripped the foreign object in his body.

"If you don’t want to talk about it ... that’s fine," said Slade, as he slowly scissored open his fingers and patiently expanded the narrow hole, feeling the heat and tightness in Damian's vagina. "All you need is to swallow me with _this_ mouth. "

"You're really perverted, Slade, you perverted pedophile ..."

"Then you are a little pervert with daddy kinks... relax, you’re squeezing my fingers."

"Will you ever cut the crap?"

"Why, don't you like it?" Slade grinned and leaned close to Damian, his rough stubble rubbed against the flat breasts of the boy. "But you’ve got so wet here, I can here the sound of water coming out. "He said, chucking his fingers, squeezing some of the mucus out.

Damian blushed.

"Seriously, Damian, you almost live with me now. Is it okay not to go home?"

"..."

"I guess you don't live in Wayne Manor. Live nearby? In a safe house, or in a rented one?" Slade pulled out his fingers, and Damian's dripping mucus made Slade’s palm all wet.

"You ask too much."

"As a competent sugar daddy , can't I ask about it? Damian, you are like a little hedgehog."

" -tt- , Slade, you are not my father, bury that in your mind ... umm"

"Sure, my son." Slade pressed Damian on the bed and slowly pushed his penis in.

All that was left in the room was Damian’s grunt.

* * *

Jason spit out a smoke ring and watched it rise slowly, growing bigger and bigger until it vanished into the air.

Damian hadn’t slept over for a week. At first he informed Jason orally. Later, because Jason’s work schedule was too chaotic, the two didn’t even meet during the day, so Damian left notes on the table.

What’s that saying? When the kids grow older, you can never restrain them at home, let alone Damian is not Jason's child, they are even not siblings strictly speaking.

The bedding and pillowcases on the bed had been changed once. When Jason hung the quilt, she considered for a moment whether to take Damian's suit away, and finally let it go.

The ash fell on the hand, causing Jason to startle and realize that the cigarette had gone out without her notice. She tossed the cigarette butt and was about to wash her hands when she suddenly heard the phone in her pocket.

Jason took out the phone and unlocked the screen. It was a text message.

From Ric : Jessie, are you free this weekend?

Jason typed on the keyboard and sent the text.

Jay : Double the price on weekends.


End file.
